


The Celestial Princess

by CheekyGoddess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demon, Dragons, Exceeds - Freeform, F/M, Guilds, I have no idea what to tag, Magic, Princess - Freeform, Siblings Found, Wizards, celestial spirit, fairy tail - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyGoddess/pseuds/CheekyGoddess
Summary: A princess of the celestial world goes to the human world to find something. But she finds something else.





	1. The Runaway Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fairy Tail or the Fairy Tail Characters but the Alexis OC is my own creation and the other OC's were made by some online friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m 16 and I am the princess of the Celestial world, I am half Celestial Spirit and half human. My father, mother and twin rother died when I was two, I was alone until Galaxis the celestial dragon found me in an ally way. She raised me she also taught me everything I know, I have always been interested in finding out more about my human half, but my grandfather the Celestial Spirit King won’t let me.

Alexis’s POV

I’m 16 and I am the princess of the Celestial world, I am half Celestial Spirit and half human. My father, mother and twin rother died when I was two, I was alone until Galaxis the celestial dragon found me in an ally way. She raised me she also taught me everything I know, I have always been interested in finding out more about my human half, but my grandfather the Celestial Spirit King won’t let me.

I think about running away, every time I tried I was always caught, I sit in the library whiling studying, Galaxis walks in. “Galaxis, will I ever get to see the human world?” I question her.

“I’m sorry my dear, you can’t. We all have orders to keep you from that world until you’re 18 and someone finds your key.” I can see the guilt in her eyes, she wants me to be able to find out more about that half of me, but she is following the orders of my grandfather.

“I am almost 17, I need to know more about the other half of me, and I can’t do that here, I don’t want to wait until someone finds my key.” I respond calmly because I know it hurts her to keep me in this world.

“You know, I want you to follow your own path, but you know why you can’t go to the human world. You are the most powerful celestial spirit and the celestial spirit princess no less, no one can know you are half human as well as half celestial spirit you have galaxy magic, celestial dragon slaying magic and the star dress magic of the zodiac spirits. You know it’s for your safety.” She explained for the 1000th time.

I sigh “I know, you keep telling. But you know how curious I am, it’s something I need to know.”

“Sweetheart, I only want you safe.” She walks over to me and wraps her wings around me to hug me.

“I just feel like that I don’t know a piece of me and it makes me feel incomplete, it may seem stupid but never mind you won’t understand” I become my constellation and teleport to my secret place, and I sit and just think about not knowing half of me. I wish I could just run away from this world, this life. Will they realize I’m gone, will they try to find me. Time moves differently here so I have heard but will that matter, Will I ever get passed all the guards. I mean I could always teleport out, but I need to know what it looks like to teleport there, I guess I could always give it a shot. I quickly run to the library and find a book on the human world. I find a book easily and I find a page with a picture, the caption says Magnolia. I close my eyes and think of the image and I feel myself teleport, I slowly open my eyes to see all these building which look amazing.

I am wearing a cloak with a hood to cover my crown, I may have run away but I’m not stupid, I know if anyone find out, I’m a princess I will be kidnapped. I start walking around the town, it’s so beautiful in this world so many different colours, buildings and people who are just like me, well half of me.

I see a sign for a place call Fairy Tail, I think some of the spirits have mentioned something about their key holder there called Lucy, I think it was Lucy I may be wrong. I don’t remember much from when two, Galaxis told me that she found me in the human world. I look at the building it is two stories and wasn’t as big as the mansion I grew up in, but it was bigger than I imagined. I get part way to the door when a pick hair guy stormed through the doors with a blue flying cat following him. He storms right passed me I turn my head to follow where he goes but I quickly turn my head back to the door in front of me.

I walk closer to the door, I stand staring at the doors for a minute I then reach for the door knob and I pull the door towards me and when I look on the inside, there are so many different people and it looks amazing, I see tables and chairs scattered around the space. I look to my right and see a board with pieces of paper on it. I look through the crowds of people and I see a face that I recognize, I walk closer to him to get a better looks at his face, although he seems to be flirting with girls. Once I close enough I hear its voice and it sounds familiar, Its sounds like the voice of “Leo.” He turns to look at me, dammit I must have said his name out loud. I don’t know what to do or say, I haven’t seen him in 5 years when my grandfather banished him, I secretly had and still have a crush on him, although I don’t think my grandfather would approve.

“Excuse me you look familiar, have we met?” He asks, god he doesn’t remember me how sad.

“I’m surprised you don’t remember, it’s been five years I didn’t think I had changed that much” His eyes open wider, he is finally recognizing me huh.

“Hang on it can’t be.” He grabs my arm and pulls me into an empty room, he closes the door and let’s go of my arm. “Princess, what are you doing here, don’t tell me your grandfather let you because both you and I know he wouldn’t so please tell me why you ran away.”

I sigh “I wanted to know more about my human half and I heard the spirits talk about a key holder here called Lucy and I saw the sign, so I came here, I didn’t know you were here I missed you.”

He wraps me up in his arms, I missed his hugs. “I missed you so much Alex, you have no Idea, I have thought about you every day, but you have grown so much.”

“I’m just so glad to see you alive, it has been so boring without you in the Celestial world to keep me company.”

He pulls away from the hug and just looks at me, he doesn’t take his eyes from mine when he grabs my hands and kisses it. “It’s so dangerous for you out here, you must know that, you need to go back I made a promise to protect you so listen to me, so I can keep you safe.”

“I know how to look after myself, I don’t need a baby sitter. I have grown up so much since you were banished.”

“That’s not the point and you know it, no one can look after you and I don’t want to lose you” He give me a sad expression which he knows he will guilt me.

“Well you can look after me, like you used too. You know you can.” I give him the puppy dog eyes, he was always weak to my puppy dog eyes “You know you were always my favourite, even though as princess I shouldn’t have favourites.”

He looks at me with sympathy, I know he is going to give in he always did. “Fine.” He sighs. “But you will need to join the guild and stay close to me always, you must listen to me this world isn’t like the celestial world you got that princess.?” He questions.

I jump and wrap my arms and legs around him. “Yes! Thank you, Leo, this means so much to me and you must stop with the formalities otherwise people will find out. I wish you were still in the Celestial world, but Karen’s death was not your fault and you know that.”

“I know but it was your grandfather who vanished me, I didn’t even get to explain that it was to protect Aries’ life. I guess I won’t have to worry much longer though.”

“Wait are you going to die, I need to get you back to the celestial world, you have been here too long.”

“You can’t do anything to get me back their Alexis and you know if you try to talk to your grandfather he will not let you out of his sight ever again. I have over a year that is more than enough time. So, don’t worry about me.”

“I will always worry about you Leo, it’s my job too and I want you to promise me to stay strong for as long as you can.” A tear rolls down my cheek.

“I won’t stop, only for you.” He brushes the tear away with his thumb. I give him a smile. “We need to go find the guild master to ask to make you a guild member he accepts pretty much everyone, but never show your celestial magic, they much not know that you’re half celestial spirit, no one knows that I am a celestial spirit. Use the other magic you possess.”

“Ok, but where will we find the guild master?” I question him.

“His office is on the second story, I will take you there just follow me and stay close.” I nod at his response and we walk out of the room to the stairs, we walk up the stairs and I see heaps of doors, they must just be other empty rooms.

Leo knocks on the door “Come in” A voice from the other side says. Leo opens the door and we both enter the room, the person in the room looks at both me and Leo, “Why have you brought this lovely lady to me Leo, I didn’t think you would bring someone here, what do I owe the pleasure?” the man questions.

“I would like to request my friend Alexis join the guild, she is smart, brave and powerful.”

“Well, she is more than welcome you should know that Loke.” I give Leo a weird look he mouths ‘tell you later’ “Just take her to Mirajane, and she can give her the guild mark.”

“Thanks, we will let you get back to the forms” we both leave the office and we head down stairs.

“Who is Mirajane?” I ask Leo

“She is a S ranked wizard here, she is really nice, think you guys will get along.” We walk over to a counter and there is a white-haired girl. “Hey Mira, we have a recruit her name is Alexis, she needs the guild mark.”

“Hey Alexis, it’s nice to meet you, where would you like your guild mark?” She questions.

“Umm on my waist right hand side if that’s ok.”

“Sure Is” she stamps my waist and it look a bit like a galaxy. “I have never seen a mark with such detail you must be one in a million.” Mira says.

\---{TO BE CONTINUED}---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey Guys, Cheeky here. For those who have decided to keep this story up until I rewrote it I apricate the support and I hope you guys enjoy this better than the first story. I will not really be using characters from Fairy Tail, it will mainly be OC’s but I will have some characters, but I will not have then in every chapter. I would love your feedback…
> 
> Cheeky Out..


	2. A Different World

I am sitting in the guild hall reading a book, they have so many books in this world with so much knowledge of this world that I never knew. Leo walks over to me and sits next to me “Are you planning on ever going back Alexis?” He asks me.

“I will go back just not now, I need this time away to learn more about the other half of me.” I put down my book and look directly at him “I have told you this, I understand that you are worried about what my grandfather and what he will do.” I grab his hand. “You don’t need to worry about me, I know he isn’t happy, he will probably be sending people after me by now, I will take whatever punishment he wants even if that means never coming here again unless someone finds my key and summons me this was my idea and I will not go down without a fight.” He smiles at me and gives me a hug.

“I’m just worried, its been a week and.”

“And nothing, but I probably won’t be in this world much longer.” I look down with a sad smile. “At least I got to see this world with my own eyes, I am just happy that I have spent a week here, and that I got to see you again. I am going to go outside and stargaze”

“You miss home, don’t you?” He looks up at me.

“Yea, I do.” I say smiling sadly. “Looking at the stars makes me feel closer to home.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“You can if you would like.” He nods and we both head outside and found a park bench we both sat on, we both look up at content. I look over at Leo and I see a sparkle in his eyes, I know he misses the celestial world in more ways than one it is his life line. What if I stayed in this world too long would I die, or would I be able to live here because of my human half. I start questioning myself.

“Lexis. Alexis. Alexis.” I shake my head getting out of my train of thought. “Alexis, what were you thinking about?” I give him an odd look. “You always stare blankly like that when you’re deep in thought.” He chuckles slightly.

“Oh, it was nothing was just wondering something is all.”

“Am I allowed to know or is it a secret?”

“Well, being here in this world would be very hard for you what does it feel like?”

“It’s hard to explain, the best way would be is like my energy is fading from me slowly, like I feel weak.”

“Do you think if I stay in this world for as long as you have I would end up losing all my energy?”

“It is hard to say, with your situation you might not but there is a chance. Maybe that is why your grandfather is always so worried he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

“But I thought Celestial spirits can’t die.”

“we can’t we are only spirits in a sense, you are immortal like us, but you could still probably get killed like a human.”

“So, I could possibly die in the human world if I don’t go back.”

“Yes, but only if you’re harmed really badly.” Leo gives me a sad look.

“I will be careful, I don’t want to go back yet.”

I look up at the sky, this world is very beautiful. Its so different from the celestial world, there is so much more to see. I look over to Leo and I see him staring at the stars, he must really miss the celestial world, I don’t know how he has been here for so long. I have missed him a lot though we would always have so much fun he would always take care of me.

“Leo?”

“Yea?”

“Would there be a way for you to go back to the celestial world, I just don’t want you suffering anymore. I can see that you miss the celestial world it’s your home and everyone does miss you, I even think my grandfather misses you too.” I look him in the eyes, while responding “He doesn’t say it, but I can see that the misses his star zodiac spirit.”

“Alexis, you know there is no other way for me to return, the only way is if your grandfather lifts the banishment on me. But for the record I do miss it, I miss everyone.” Leo responds with a slight smile.

“Maybe if I go back I can convince my grandfather that you deserve to come back to the celestial world.” I try to convince him.

“There is a slim chance of that, you know how stubborn he is, he is almost as stubborn as you, but you know the laws I may not have official broke them, but I still broke them, and this is my punishment.” I look down slightly, I know he is right, but I must try something, he will die otherwise.

“Let’s go inside I need to figure out what I am going to do, because I will need to go back eventually, and I want to make the most of my time here. Before I become the official crown princess, the only time I will be able to leave is when my key gets found I know it hasn’t yet.” We walk into the guild hall, and we go our separate ways. I walk over to the mission board and have a look at the missions.

I have to think of something, I love this world and I want to stay here forever but I know this will never last my grandfather will notice I am gone eventually. He will bring me back with his powers and he will probably ground me forever and that is a long time. I have to get to him un-banish Leo though, but I know he won’t listen to me when I get back he will be too mad at me for running away.

I just don’t know why he was so against me coming here I know I am half celestial spirit, but this world is part of me why doesn’t he understand that.

Celestial Spirit King’s POV

“Why would Alexis do this, I never thought she would actually runaway. I knew she wanted to go but she is just going to get into some sort of trouble, she doesn’t understand that world and she could get seriously hurt she is half human after all she can die if she doesn’t come back here if she is hurt.”

“Sir, you know that Alexis is strong headed, just like you if she wants something she will do anything to get it. So she saw running away as her best option.” Galaxis responds. I am just too worried to think straight.

“I was going to let her go on her 18th birthday with one of the guard but I wanted it to be a surprise, so I didn’t tell her.”

“She is strong, and she will come back, and when she does she will be told about that world, you know she is strong and she can handle anything you tell her.” Why does Galaxis always have to be right she is just so wise but she is a dragon.

“I know, but she is also a mystery even to us she is one of a kind.”

“You mean two of a kind, did you forget your other grandchild?” I look at her with a stern expression then I soften it a bit. “It has been 14 years since that incident, but he was still her twin and we both know he had the same abilities and together they would have been powerful beyond anything even you. Alexis doesn’t yet have all the skill to be stronger than you but we both know it will happen one day.”

“I know that Galaxis, she is so much like her father and I know that, one day she will make a great queen. I just want her to be safe, we don’t know how her body works. Will she even be able to be contracted to a mage?”

“That I do not know but we are all learning what her limits are, maybe this time in the human world will help all of us understand her better.”

“She shouldn’t be used as a test subject”

“I know but we have no choice we need to learn all we can about her case otherwise she could die if we’re not careful” I go to respond but I can’t she is right, we need to know what we can to make sure she doesn’t get hurt or killed. “You know I care about her to she is like a daughter to me and I will do everything I can to make sure she doesn’t get hurt I will even go to the human world in my human form to look for her and try and get her to come back, it will be hard to convince her, but I don’t want her getting hurt.”

“Ok you can go, just make sure she comes back safe and sound.”

“Of course.” She bows and leaves, she has always been great. I don’t even know if I can be mad at Alexis I led her to this, she ran away because I wouldn’t let her go. If she is hurt, it would be all my fault I should have just told her I was going to let her go on her 18th birthday. Maybe then she wouldn’t have a chance to get hurt.

Galaxis’s POV

I leave the kings chambers and I transform into my human form and I teleport to where Alexis is, I forgot how beautiful this place is I have been here since all the dragons got slain I only just got away. I frown at the memory. I get back on track and look for Alexis. I see a building and I walk to it and I open the doors and I see so many people, this must be one of those guild halls I think they are called.

I spot Alexis on the other side of the hall talking to a boy who looks strangely familiar. I walk over to the two of them and they both give me a weird look. I forgot Alexis hasn’t seen me in this form before. “Can we help you miss?” Alexis asks.

“Yea I am looking for you Alexis”

“Why would you be looking for me?” She questions, and the boy slightly moves in front of her as if to protect her.

“I see you’ve made a friend, but it is time for you to go home.”

“Did my grandfather send you?”

“Yes and no I came here on my own will, but he gave me permission.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember since you haven’t seen me in this form, but I have looked after you your whole life”

“Galaxis?” She questions.

“It is me Alexis, I have come to take you home your grandfather is worried sick and he wants you to come home.”

“I’m not going home unless Leo can come back she said looking to the boy”

“Oh, its been awhile Leo, but I don’t think he will allow this.” I say with a stern tone.

“That is my one condition for coming back that Leo comes back, and his key goes to Lucy the celestial mage here, she takes good care of all her spirits.” Alexis responds just like a princess should.

“Ok, we will bring him back I and I try my best to get your grandfather to lift his banishment.” I say, and Alexis runs and gives me a huge hug and I hug her back. “We best be off the two of you come with me.” We all walk out of the guild hall and suddenly we are in front of the celestial spirit king.

“I’m glad you’re back Alexis and Leo I thought I banished you.” He says as soon as he see all of us.

“You did sir, but Alexis wants my banishment to be lifted” Leo respond.

He looks at all of us and responds with…

 

\---{TO BE CONTINUED}---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey Guys, Cheeky here. Cliff-hanger I know it sucks sorry, but you will hopefully find out what happens soon. I know it has been a while, but I have been very busy, and all my chapter will be edited after I post them, and I will try and get a chapter out every two weeks. Thanks for your patience and I hope you like it. I would love your feedback…
> 
> Cheeky Out…


	3. Untold Stories

Alexis’s POV

“He was banished for good reason, he broke celestial law. I didn’t like seeing him go but whenever someone break celestial law they are banished.”

“That is unfair, he didn’t kill his holder.”

“Alexis this is none of your business.” He shouts.

“But grand…”

“I said enough.” I shutter slightly to his tone of voice. “I didn’t want to see an old friend go but it had to be done, I do agree the law is outdated and I saw what happened, but it doesn’t change the law he broke I know he was just trying to protect Aires which is a noble act he has to remain in the huma...”

“No, I will not stand for this like you said what he did was a noble act protecting another spirit who was being misused, so many of us get misused but unlike everyone else Leo did something about it. He deserves a trial at least with some celestial wizards and spirits.”

“Alexis, I know you and Leo were close while he was here, but I will not stand with you talking to me like that.”

“So, you won’t even give him a trial.”

“NO! That’s enough go to your room and there will be no running away.”

Leo’s POV

Alexis’s stormed away to her room. “Why are you punishing the child, she is only trying to do what is right” Galaxis responded.

“She left this world without permission and she comes in here ordering me around.”

“You know she means well, she just wants what is right for Leo. He does deserve a trial.” The Celestial Spirit King looks at me with a daunting glare, like he is thinking about the whole situation, it makes me feel uneasy.

“Okay, we will give him a trial Galaxis can you please look into 5 spirits and 2 celestial key holders. It will have to be held here so be careful when picking key holders. It is very uncommon they get to come here.”

“I believe I have two in mind and I think they will be perfect.”

“Well the trial will be in one week, let everyone know even Alexis, and Leo you will have to stay in the palace, and away from all the other spirits.”

“I understand sir.” I bow to him slightly and teleport to the palace. I hear crying, it must be Alexis she was very upset. I head towards the crying and I see her looking at a picture of me and her. “Alexis is everything ok?”

She looks up at me her eyes are red and puffy from the crying she runs up to me and gives me a hug. “What did my grandfather say, why are you still here?” She asks looking into my eyes.

“Well, he is giving me the trial it will be in one week.” She gives me another hug.

“That’s great news” She looks at me. “I hope that you will be able to be here full time again.”

“Yea, but I should leave before your grandfather comes looking for you I have a feeling he is going to want to tell you something.”

“Ok, but I’m glad he didn’t just send you back to the human world.” I smile at her, I then turn around and walk away. Its hard to just walk away from her it has been years since we have been able to talk I just wish we had more time, I hope my trial goes well.

Alexis’s POV

I am glad he got the trial even though my grandfather is mad at me. “Alexis, could you please come to the gardens.”

“Ok” I respond partly annoyed. I walk down to the gardens and I see my grandfather sitting on the bench we have there, I sit next to him.

We sit in silence for a while. “You know, your father ran off to the human world when he fell in love with his key holder, I understand you want to find out more about your mother and the other world and truth be told I was going to let you go after your 18th birthday with a guard it would have been for a day but after then you could have gone every so often. I’m scared you will love that world and leave me like your father did.” He gives me a look filled with loss and sadness. “I am not going to be able to rule this world forever, we may live a long time but we spirit have our limits. I know it may seem like I don’t care about what you want, but it is for your safety and for the wellbeing of this world. You will have to take over from me once you turn 100 but on your 18th you become the official princess and if something happens to me before that day comes you will take over.” I look at him and I see that he is just concerned for the future of this world and my safety. “You know that we don’t know what you’re capable of you and your twin brother are the same but to us you two are mysteries, and we don’t know what your limits are.”

“I understand where you are coming from, but I am not planning on living in the other world, yes I want to go there see where half of me is from. I’m sorry for running away but I felt I was never going to get the chance my key may not be found for years to come but I could end up like Aries and Leo with a wizard who doesn’t care. I knew the risks, but I thought you would never let me go until a wizard found my key and made a contract with me, I felt it was the only way I was going to learn more about my other half.”

“Sweetheart I never meant to make you feel you could never go there, it was always going to be a surprise, but I guess you are your father’s daughter I should have expected this to happen, but you need to remember to stay safe it’s a dangerous world and people can’t find out that you’re half celestial spirit.”

“I know” he looks at me with concern “Something really bad could happen if people found out who I truly am, not just half celestial spirit but the princess of the celestial world. I know I responsibilities, but I would like to go to the human world for a couple of years to see if I am capable of that, if someone finds my key before that I will come back and live here.”

“Your keyholder cannot know about you being half human because if they are a key holder that abuses their spirits you may be forced to stay in the human world and you need to come back here if you are seriously injured. I know it’s a lot but its only to keep you safe.”

“I know grandfather, so can I ask your permission to go to the human world for two years to see how I go, like to see if I can be there for long periods of time and I can also learn more about the human half of me.”

“Of course, but Leo will be keeping an eye on you, from here of course but he will come whenever you call him.”

I’m so excited I hug my grandfather “Thank you, thankyou so much, I love you.” He hugs me back.

“I love you too, dear child.” I close my eyes getting into the hug, we hug for about a minute before we both pull away. I will be leaving for the human world again but this time, I am not running away just simply visiting for about 2 years, I hope I can find out more about me and my mother. I only knew her for a short time I have a photo of her and according to Galaxis I look just like her.

“When is the trial?” I ask him.

“It will be in a week” He looks at me.

“I hope everything works out for Leo I missed him heaps.”

“I did too, but unfortunately the law is what it is.”

“You can change that you know.” I hold his hand. “We have had those laws for thousands of years maybe its time to rewrite the laws.” He smiles at me.

“You are going to be a great queen, you are smart and wise. I will be proud when you takeover the throne.” I smile at him. “You should rest it has been a long day.”

We both stand up. “Ok, I will see you soon. It has been an extremely long day.” We part ways and I go to my room and lay on my bed having a well-deserved rest, I slowly close my eyes all fall to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey Guys, Cheeky Here…
> 
> I know its been a while, I haven’t had much time to write and I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter, I know it may seem slow, but shit will go down. If you enjoyed please favourite and comment.
> 
> Cheeky Out…


	4. The Trial

Alexis’s POV

It has been a whole week of waiting for this trial, I hope they can pardon Leo. I sit in the trial room waiting for the trial to start, it will be starting in a few minutes, I am feeling so nervous I couldn’t sleep last night. I couldn’t see Leo either I just hope everything turns out ok.

The trial finally starts after the spirits arrived, I know the spirts will be neutral, they have to be but, I know they will make the right choice they are all so wise and will make sure they listen to story.

My grandfather walks in with Leo at his side. “Today we are her to see if the incident with Leo’s key holder should be punished by banishment, he was already banished but I have brought everyone here to see if he was fairly judged the first time.” He talks a slight pause before starting to speak again. “We have two Key holders here to be judges to see if he was wrongly accused so here is Galaxis to recite the events that happened.”

There was utter silence when Galaxis was walking to the podium. “It all started when he was accused of killing his key holder. Aires was being misused by this key holder and he went on protest by staying in the human world, because the key holder was not to able to summon any of her other spirits while Leo was there, and she couldn’t do missions to get money. In the end the key holder decided to take on a mission in which she got killed because she couldn’t summon any of her spirits.” Everything went silent after that, I looked down to the floor I was told this story many times after Leo got banished, I always saw Leo doing what he had to for a fellow spirit. Even though they told me, I never understood why he was banished.

Leo’s POV

I was sitting in front of everyone while the story was being told, I knew how it went and I never liked how it ended, I never meant for her to die, I just wanted to show her that we feel pain too and that we have feelings too. I remember how Aires would come back and she would just look terrible. The pain was all over her face she couldn’t stop Karen, or even stand up to her. I decided enough was enough, so I decided to stand up to Karen to teach her a lesson. Ever since she died I have not stopped thinking about everything, we needed respect, but she didn’t need to take that mission. I blamed myself for a while after that, she was haunting me whenever I closed my eyes. I finally started to forgive myself, I always thought of Alexis she must have thought the worst of me but now I see that she never thought I was too blame she missed me probably more than I can imagine.

Today I will find out if I can stay here with Alexis, and my other family. I know heaps of them missed me I can tell by their faces, Aires must have told them why I did it and explained everything that happened.

 

There was only one condition for me to make up for what happened and that was to always watch over Alexis and makes sure she always remains safe. I would have done that without being asked, she has always held a place in my heart and I will always be here to protect her, we will never grow old, but I am afraid something will happen to her.

I don’t know how the future will turn out, but one thing I do know is that I would do anything to protect Alexis no matter what.

Alexis’s POV

I am now allowed to go to the human world, and Leo will always be watching out for me in the celestial world. He doesn’t have a key anymore, he will just be my protector, but I want him to always be there for me physically. I have always felt safe when he is at my side.

I look around my room to make sure I didn’t forget anything, Leo will be accompanying me to the human world for the first week to make sure I settle in ok, but after that he will be watching me from a distance, but he will always have my back.

We will be heading off soon, so I decide to go see my grandfather. I head off to his chambers.

Once I arrived at his chambers I see him looking at a picture of my mother, father and brother, it was taken in he human world. I smile, I don’t remember it being taken but I can vaguely remember the house we used to live in, but it is mostly a blur, even my twin brother, I can’t really remember him. “Hey, I am about to leave.”

He looks over to me and give me a sad smile, he walks over to me and give me a huge hug. “Stay safe, and make sure you take care of yourself.” I pull away from the hug and give him a smile. “I will miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too, I will be back, and I will stay safe, I’m 18 now I can take care of myself I will be perfectly fine.” We finish our hug and we all walk to the common area of the celestial world, all the spirits came to wish me luck and tell me to stay safe, I have such an amazing family and I wouldn’t have asked for a different one.

Once everyone finished wishing me luck and such, I grabbed Leo’s hand and we both teleported to the human world in front of the Fairy Tail guild, it is very beautiful here. I can’t believe that I can stay here for a whole year. “Are you ready to live here for a year Alexis.”

I take a deep breath and look over to Leo who is smiling at me. “Yea, but I will miss my grandfather, Galaxis, all the other spirits and you.” I grip his hand tighter, I didn’t want to let go. Should I tell him how I feel about him. “Leo… I just wanted to tell you how much I care, I mean how much I appreciate you looking out for me.” Shoot maybe he doesn’t feel the same anyway, no point in saying anything.

“You know I will always be there for you Alexis, I have always protected you and I always will.” He kisses the top of my hand and I blush and look down slightly. I pull him into a hug.

“Thank you for always being there, I am just glad that you’re able to be back in the celestial world. Lets do this.” We walk into the Fairy Tail guild hand in hand and this will be my home for the next year, I can’t wait to see what this year will have in store.

 

 

\---{TO BE CONTINUED}---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Hey Guys, Cheeky here. I’m sorry it takes me so long sometimes to get my chapters out, I know the story is a little slow right now it will pick up I promise, but I you guys have any ideas to spice it up I will gladly listen. Thanks for your patience and I hope you like it. I would love your feedback…
> 
> Cheeky Out…


End file.
